


Wally West and the Justice League

by mysteryfail



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, F/M, Het and Slash, Incest, M/M, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: An incomplete work I wrote over 2011/2012, where Klarion spells the Justice League to sleep with Wally as revenge during Season One.(Note the tags. Barry/Wally is the only fully consensual pairing.)





	Wally West and the Justice League

**Author's Note:**

> This is a permanently incomplete work I wrote over 2011/2012, set after S1ep9 of Young Justice with Dr. Fate. 
> 
> Contains both mutual non-con (referenced, non-explicit) and non-con where Wally is happily consenting without realizing that his partner has been mind whammied (explicit). Wally is fifteen during this fic.

Klarion was bored. As he was a fresh-faced immortal lord of chaos, wandering over the Earthly plane with few to stop him from doing what he wanted, this was pants-wettingly bad news for lesser mortals. 

He paused in his travels somewhere in the Arctic Zone, crossing his legs a few feet above the bleak permafrost, and absentmindedly stroked his kitty familiar Teekl. His thoughts had been going around and around, but always returning to one annoying topic: Baby Flash. 

The little brat had utterly destroyed the plot Klarion had concocted when he wore the Helmet that channeled one of his greatest enemies, Nabu, just when the previous anchor for the Lord of Order had died. He could have destroyed Nabu utterly if he had simply had another few minutes! But no; one of those pesky overpowered bastards with terrible dress sense had...

_if it wasn’t for those meddling kids, you’d have gotten away with it?_ Teekl asked through their mental connection as she purred under his fingers. 

“Yes! Yes, exactly!” Klarion said as he scratched under her chin; she wiggled with a mixture of delight at the touch and amusement at what he’d just told her.

“...What?” Teekl purred to herself, unwilling to share whatever humor she had found, and snuggled deeper into his stomach. “Oh, c’mon, you can’t leave me like that! What? What?”

No response. Klarion still wanted to know what his familiar had found so funny, but after the many years they had spent together he understood when she was willing to share her secrets, and when she would simply refuse to say anything even if he pestered her for days on end. 

And meanwhile, that sod would still be running around freely, just as if he hadn’t ruined the plans of a Lord of Chaos. Surrounded by the other obnoxious zygotes and foetuses that were his friends, as well as that giant buffoon he ran after. 

He suddenly cackled and dropped Teekl in delight. “I know juuuust the spell!” She grumbled before sighing and daintily licking a paw. Klarion had all but forgotten his familiar as he conjured some bright red fire and pulled out some paraphernalia from a coat pocket. “One for suffering”, he spoke in a sing-songy voice while throwing powders into the flames, “two for lust, three for...” 

The spell continued for a few moments, until he impatiently blew out the fire with a wave of his hand, leaving behind nothing but a small, monstrous looking pebble. It was a horrid mix of pinks, reds and greens, and seemed to be vibrating on the ice. 

Another quickly muttered spell and the pebble vanished with a poof of black smoke. Klarion dashed over to Teekl, again ignoring her wail of protest, and happily twirled her around with him as he danced a sort of waltz. 

“That stupid brat’s in trouble nowww, Teekl! I just spelled him so that everyone he knows that he admires and respects and-” he paused his whirling for a second to make a disgusted sound “-loves will want to fuck him! This is going to be so much fun!”

Teekl had finally grown tired of her needs being ignored, and showed this by yowling and trying to scratch his face.

***

A few thousand miles away, Wally was waiting inside his team’s headquarters’ kitchen at Mount Justice. And while he was waiting, he had taken the opportunity to scoff a dozen of M’Gann’s slightly burnt cupcakes and five of her roast chicken drumsticks, and would have gone to the fridge to look for more things to eat if he hadn’t heard the echoes of the boom tube and the monotone feminine voice announcing “The Flash, B04.”

So instead, he quickly licked his fingers and went to where he was supposed to have been.

Wally was greeted with the usual warm smile by his uncle. “Hey, Kid, by my count that was .5 seconds slower than the last time you had to dash from the kitchen to here! Time to shape up.”

“What if I was washing the dishes?”

A raised eyebrow.

“No, really, I was...thinking about doing them eventually?”

“Remind me to mention it to your Aunt Iris when she needs something to laugh at. You have everything, right?”

Wally patted his forearm. “Energy bars are in the secret compartment, all superpowers, bones, muscles, nerves, and cells are present and accounted for, what are we waiting for?”

“The meaning of life, the universe and everything. I thought I’d hang around here for a few million years, something’s bound to show up.”

Wally pretended to sulk.

“Nah, why bother sitting around when there’s so many other things to do, Watchtowers to see?” The Flash set the boom tube co-ordinates for their next destination, and stepped aside as the bright circles powered themselves into existence once more. “You first, Kid.”

As Wally stepped through the transportalizer, he minutely tensed his shoulders. He’d heard so little about this place, even after its existence was revealed by Spe- Red Arrow on the day they ended up rescuing Superboy. His Uncle had said almost nothing, simply stating that it was against the rules to talk about it and changing the subject.

Even after Kid Flash had been specifically invited there by Batman, the Flash had offered insights along the lines of “It’s a huge satellite in space, and monitor duty is really boring”. Mentioning it to Robin had been almost as useless; he still wasn’t quite sure if Dick had ever been up there himself or had just hacked the security cameras from the Batcave, and his descriptions varied every time the topic came up anyway.

The other side of the boom tube opened onto a wide, smooth space filled with grey stone and huge windows. At that time, the Sun was hitting the satellite at a sharp angle, adding its rays to the artificial light and causing some important looking control panels and computer banks to glitter.  
The (kinda hot, in a sexy librarian way) artificial voice finally got around to announcing “B15, Kid Flash”, so he stepped aside to let his Uncle come through.

Next to him, a few dozen gray-uniformed workers were being sent back to Earth; they queued up in a fairly orderly line to go through another boom tube, with quiet chattering and a few giggles here and there.

The sexy voice announced the Flash, so Wally turned around. “Hey, you said that this wasn’t dangerous?”

“It isn’t, Batman just worries too much. I wouldn’t be surprised if we went up there to find he’d made a Kevlar suit for it and was calling it Robin.”

“I think the actual Robin would be pretty whelmed by this turn of events.”

The Flash raised an eyebrow behind his cowl. “What? It’s an actual word, Robin showed me in a dictionary! It means to be taken over by a feeling.”

“So, when you used cise instead of precise the other day- that was using a real word too?”

“Okay, I admit it, his abuse of prefixes and suffixes and...whatever other fixes there are is catching.”

“Weekly Latin classes and all he uses them for are dismantling words,” said a deep voiced figure next to them. 

(Talking, walking, info dump.)

The door opened onto a huge, windowless room with painted white walls, and fluorescent lights that almost hurt his eyes. In the center were two treadmills, positioned parallel to each other. Instead of the usual controls at the front, the machines were connected to each other by what looked like a steel-plated donut, part of which curved and rested a few feet below the treadmills’ base, fitting into a nook in the floor. Against the left wall there was a clutch of flat, wide touch screen control panels that might have been from one of the later Star Treks, only nothing was bleeping or flashing. On the right, there were (something).

Wally was itching to go inspect every bit of it, take it apart and see how it worked for himself, catalogue the components and try to rebuild it. Maybe Batman would let him afterwards, if he offered to...clean the Batcave of guano for a year? Be a decoy target for Catwoman? That would be good, could be getting somewhere, she had a very nice p-

Batman cleared his throat.

“Like a time-traveling Stargate!”

“Neeerrd,” his uncle said, almost under his breath.

(There's an accident with the treadmills.)

“I don’t think it’s supposed to make that noise?”

(Later.)

“Will Uncle Barry be ok?”

“He’ll be fine, I promise; you need to go with Diana _now_.”

The floor started to rumble as sparks flew.

(Sometime later.)

Diana paused for a second, blinking her eyes against the glare of the sun, and then looking confused about something.

Wally was slowly being pushed against the wall. He wavered, a small part of his brain muttering about how this was ridiculous and a trap and obviously a dream, while the rest of his mind was shouting things- ‘ohmygodhowwhyyesssssssssswhocaresifthisisjust’- at a rate only he and the other Flashes could have understood. 

More importantly, one of Diana’s hands was stroking his chest and the other was removing his cowl, and ohshit she was leaning down for a kiss.  
It was...wow, he could swear that sparks literally flew. Her lips were chipped and dry, sticking to his a little until she nudged his with her tongue, and then they were frenching and oh man this was way better than kissing those two girls at school had ever been. She stopped and shifted his kiss her neck now, of course always where was her hand going yes _yes more_

Diana had found the thin gap that divided Wally’s pants from his top, and slid her hand down. As soon as she shifted his cup to touch him, he came, shaking and all but vibrating as he gasped into the hollow of her collarbone.

They stayed in that position for a moment, Wally clinging onto Diana’s torso in a state of happy near shock. Diana shifted him off her, leaving him to lean against the cold wall, while she quickly removed her boots and pants. Like him, she went commando; her sparse, soft looking hair barely covered her pubic mound, and her inner labia jutted out far more than he was used to seeing in porn. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he almost automatically moved a hand towards it.

Diana took hold of his outstretched arm, and used it to swiftly lever him to his back on the floor. She then knelt by him, sliding his slightly battered pants down his hips, past his already hardening length, as Wally used superspeed to remove his top and goggles and throw them to the side by the time his hips were bare and Diana- _Wonder Woman_ \- was half crouching, half kneeling over his thighs. 

She stroked him a little until he was erect, and then shifted her body forward to slide her vagina over the head of his cock. He could already feel every small movement her muscles made as she shifted her legs into a better position, her vagina adding its own slickness to the pre-come on his tip. 

Then she braced her arms, one on each side of his body, and fully lowered herself onto him.

The sensation was...wow, one of the best things he’d ever felt. She began to move her hips, riding him, and Wally tried to control the near instant wave of pleasure but failed and came again, twitching and vibrating with his eyes closed tight in shame.

Diana continued to try to ride him, but the embarrassment had temporarily ruined even his metahuman refractory time, so after a couple of minutes she let his softening cock slide out of her and moved off him.

He suddenly noticed that his pants were still tangled around his booted ankles, and what was up with that? He must look like the biggest dork. So he swiftly removed the last bits of his uniform, shoving them aside and returning his attention to the woman in front of him. She was sitting on the floor, her hair a mass of tangles and her legs wide open, with feet flat on the floor, knees pointing upwards and slightly reddened parts clearly visible. 

“Lick.”

Wally realised, much, much later, that this was the first time she had spoken since kissing him, and that this wasn’t how sex was normally done. But at the time, he was barely capable of noticing anything besides the body of the woman beside him, so he followed the insistent push of her hand on the back of his neck and licked.

At first she tasted of something strong and tangy, something that was familiar to his tongue and brain but he’d forgotten the name for. Then, as he licked her clit and fingered her come soaked slit- _his come_ -while she held onto his short hair, clawing at his scalp when he did something that either worked for her or wasn’t enough and all but pulling his hair out as he used his powers to go faster, vibrate more, lick until she finally came into his mouth. The taste mixed with his own come as he drank it up.

Once Diana’s body had stilled and her hands let go of his aching head, Wally pulled his fingers out at slow, normal-human speed and raised his head to look at her expression. She was gasping slightly, staring out at nothing while brushing her tangled hair behind her ears before noticing Wally. 

“That was good, that was so good! I will keep you with me from now, and we will fuck again. Later.” 

She was settling down, uncaring of her nakedness or her thighs streaked with liquids. After resting her head on the floor and closing her eyes, she barely moved a muscle. 

Wally knelt at her side, silently looking at her sleeping face and trying to process everything that had just happened to him. First the longed for space visit, then the failed treadmill which hurt his Uncle and maybepossibly had been his fault too. 

And afterwards, when the shock and fear and worry had begun to settle again - _he was the Flash, the greatest superhero ever, something like this wouldn’t..._ -Wonder Woman had thrown herself on him, demanding and needing and harsh, and his eyes began to wander down her form as the memories of what they had done caused his cock to harden yet again.

Someone nearby coughed.

Wally gasped out loud as he glanced up, saw a familiar figure with a pointy eared cowl, and quickly moved to gather up and put on his now slightly tattered and stained uniform. 

Just as he was adjusting goggles over his cowl and preparing to go back to a speed that most people could see, he noticed Diana’s sleeping form and dashed past Batman, opening doors along the way until he finally found a bedroom with sheets and blankets, stripping part of the bed and bundling it in his arms until he returned to her side. He slowed down, facing away from Batman while carefully covering her with the blankets, and hesitating for a few more milliseconds than necessary before leaving the pillows by her head.

He had a very strong urge to run to the opposite end of the Watchtower, go see if he could sneak into the infirmary. Maybe he could finally go through walls now? And even leaving some muscles behind would be better than facing anyone right now, never mind having to speak to his best friend’s mentor. 

No, Batman didn’t have to be the world’s greatest detective to work out what Diana and Wally had done together, and he had to face up to it. Like the Flash would, and the images that suddenly flickered through his mind had him blushing to the tips of his ears again. He reminded himself that Diana - _WonderWomanohmygodhowwhy_ \- had specifically chosen him over all the other guys she could have had, and kept that thought firmly in mind as he slowed his body down to a normal speed.

Batman looked...kind of weird. For one thing, he had an expression on his face that wasn’t ‘forbidding, distant god of justice’, ‘Bat-Glare (TM)’, or the rare fatherly smile he had for Robin after being really good at something. 

(Batman points to Wally's head.)

He touched the side of his head, and then looked at the smears of blood on his fingers.

“We were...enthusiastic?”

Silence. Wally turned to look at where Batman had been a few moments before, and was unsurprised to find him gone. Actually, there seemed to be no-one else in the corridor as far as he could see, which was a little weird -

A translucent green construct wrapped itself around his eyes and mouth, squeezing a little. An instant later, he felt more closing around the rest of his body, holding his limbs together and lifting him off the floor. 

Wally’s immediate response was to struggle against them, and then as his brain caught up with his body he recognized what they were; the creation of someone wearing a Lantern ring. He forced his muscles to relax against the tight constraints. There must be something wrong somewhere that meant he needed to be still and quiet. 

After the number of times Hal and John had appeared in Central, often just in time to save the Flash (and later Wally) from a gigantic unstable pile of masonry or a trap that couldn’t be vibrated through, he knew better than to complain about being picked up with no warning. But he might grumble later anyway.

He was being pushed through the empty corridors at a slow speed. Well, slow to him. Whoever was transporting him was flying behind him, and panting for some weird reason. Maybe they were tired from helping earlier?

But it was Wally’s first trip up there, and even at super-speed he didn’t know the satellite and all its secrets as well as someone who’d been working there for years and years.

***

“Oh wow,” Uncle John muttered, raising a hand to cup the side of his face while staring at him with the exact same expression he’d seen on two other faces in the past few hours. Eyes filled with lust, mouth half open, and the whole deal.

“Have I told you how good you look, these days?”

His thumb moved over a frozen Wally’s cheekbone, sliding over the tip of his yellow cowl and pausing near his nose.

That was enough for Wally, and he somehow managed to move his feet.

***

Every part of his body that had nerve endings, and maybe even a few that didn’t, ached.

Maybe the spe-....advanced science worked by somehow knowing whom he had once liked, and making them fall for him? He had had a slight crush on Wonder Woman for years; hell, he was sure he’d even caught Artemis checking her out one time after she had helped them out with a mission, and she was as heterosexual as he was these days. 

But the others were left-over crushes from when he had been younger, slight guilty twitches of confused attraction as his hormones flared up and settled down. He hadn’t been attracted to dudes for a couple of years now, and was glad to have that all behind him. 

He opened the little compartment on his sleeve where he kept energy bars, glanced down and saw it was empty, and then closed it again.

Most Christmas holidays, Wally, his mom and sometimes his dad had watched The Wizard of Oz together. They had never needed to buy or record a copy; it was always shown on PBS or some other channel. They would curl up on the sofa with cocoa and a woolly blanket and watch the whole  
thing, or as much of it as possible. His Mom would hum to the songs, or tonelessly sing along. 

So he knew the story well. Right now, part of it was running through his head like a .gif file, the scene where the beautiful Witch of the West tells Dorothy that she had the power to get home all along whirling around on a jerky repeat ...The thing that made others monsters was with him all along! Make a musical out of that.

Wally had almost asked Klarion “Why?”, but then realised it would be as pointless as directly asking a cell to explain to him why it mutated. 

He was smarter than that, usually...if the last few hours of being messed around with was ignored, because wow it should have been so freaking obvious back when Wonder Woman was hitting on him that hey, maybe she wasn’t in her right mind? Or had been replaced by an evil shape-shifting alien, or something. But no, he had to be the hormonal idiot who believed that a goddess was hitting on him. And if she hadn’t had sex with him because she had wanted to, and had been forced into it kinda sorta how he hadn’t really wanted to with the others, then.... what did that make him? 

Wally gave up. 

The door had half a dozen locks on the inside which he quickly used, before slowly sinking to the floor.

(Barry phases through the wall, and he and Wally are talking.)

“Then it would have been your team. And if you were at school, it would have been your teachers and friends.”

“But I could have outrun them! I could have...”

All of them except one, and that question still burned in his brain. He loved and respected his uncle more than anyone except his parents, and had for years and years. Then why hadn’t the spell worked on him as well?

“I...don’t know, Kid.”

“Shit, I said that out loud?”

“Language.”

Wally wanted to protest, to point out the many, many reasons why he could swear, but the hunger and exhaustion were getting to him. So instead he remained where he was, and felt himself sliding down the door again.

Then he remembered that he was the one potentially trapped here, if something else happened- he still couldn’t go through solid walls without either breaking something or getting stuck part of the way through.

(Once the spell's effects have been counteracted.)

“I really don’t think any of you have the moral high ground right now.” He scooped up Wally and settled him in his arms, bridal style, while looking at the others as if to dare them to say something more. None could look him in the face for long. “If that’s all, I’m going to take my partner to the infirmary.”

Later, the doctor found them asleep on the same bed with Flash outside the coverings and Kid Flash inside, their heads curved towards each other but not quite touching, as the machinery around them quietly beeped and pulsed.

It was cheesy as hell, but they were Flashes. They specialized in it. Mmm, toasted cheese... Anyway, he could finally relax near his uncle without stressing about ‘Spell’ 2: Electric Boogaloo starting, and this time somehow working on him. 

It was everyone else that was still a problem, but Wally was slowly working on that with Martian Manhunter. After forcing himself to stay in J’onn’s company while the other man very, very gently poked around in his thoughts to fully confirm what had happened.  
Wally rolled his Unc- no, _partner_ \- over. Something felt like it was fizzing inside his stomach, as if he’d drunk too much Coke, only it was just before they put the brown coloring in and it was still green, turning into a ring construct and-

No, _focus_. He was sitting by the man he loved better than almost anyone else. It was just them, no-one else was - no, they were in the superhero world, that would always be a lie. There would always be a risk of something; he knew that was part of the job since before he had made himself a speedster. It was possible that in the next moment, Golden Glider or the Trickster or any one of several Rogues could crash into the side of their place and wreak havoc. Or it might happen on the other side of Central, or Flash could be called for an emergency JL meeting, or...there were so many possible equations to throw into the mix of uncertainty that was his world, and if he gave himself a few more moments Wally was sure he could think of or remember several previously unconsidered ones. 

He reminded himself again to _focus_. His partner looked like he was dozing off, but Wally knew better; he’d been surprised one too many times before by the Flash looking exactly like that one second, and then half a second later he’d pulled some stupid prank. So Wally nudged his arm to keep up the pretence, and said 

“What if the Rogues are building a base...on the moon?”

Barry simply opened his eyes to look at him.

“Ok, yeah, they don’t have the funds for that. But what if...”

(Scene change.)

“Not Kid. I don’t...I can’t say why, right now, but I’m not Kid Flash anymore.”

These days he was thinking of going into one of the fields involved in being a police scientist. Or something like that, that involved using his gifts to do something good; something enjoyable, but without the same level of risk. Maybe he was being realistic, or maybe he was still scared. It was hard to tell, even with J’onn’s help. He didn’t like being so uncertain of himself these days. But at least he could acknowledge that, he supposed? That was what a lot of people (who presumably weren’t mind controlled as part of a never-ending trick against him. Or maybe he was in a dream bubble - no no no, that was illogical and unscientific and would go nowhere).

Wally’s first few meetings with his team had been nowhere near as awkward as he feared, which sadly still made them pretty bad. Of course, what he was now scared of was as irrational as the act itself.

If Wally was going to go back to costumed fighting, he would have a new costume, one he was designing himself. Because if Barry and he were maybe to be like...like that, in the far future when he was older and feeling better, he didn’t want to still be marked as the junior partner by his name, barely more than a sidekick still in the eyes of the world. If Jay and Barry could both be Flashes at the same time, maybe he could be the third one, and with a ...but no, that was a heavy responsibility that went with the name. 

No.

Maybe? 

He would ask Jay later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
